1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe joint for connecting pipes and a pipe equipped with the pipe joint.
2. Background Art
A pipe is generally used for transporting fluid such as gas or water. It is here often necessary, regardless of the material of the pipe, to connect multiple pipes by means of pipe joints, for example in the case that a provided pipe is limited in length for forming a pipe channel. In such a case, a pipe may be desired to able to be inserted into, detached from and retained from being detached from the pipe joint, if necessary.
As this type of pipe joints, many have been proposed. One example is disclosed in Publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H11-173473 (hereinafter “the '473 Publication”, where simple detachment of the pipe is possible.
As seen in FIGS. 2 and 3, the pipe joint described in the '473 Publication is provided with a pipe joint main body (1) receiving a retaining ring (2), where pores (4,5) are provided on the external wall of the pipe joint main body (1). By inserting and operating a driver into the pores (4,5) the pipe can be detached. Here, a tool like a driver is necessary for detachment. (The reference numerals in parenthesis are those used in the '473 Publication.)
The present invention is provided to solve the above-mentioned problem, more specifically, to provide a pipe joint and a pipe equipped with a pipe joint, where the pipe can be inserted, detached and retained from being detached by simply operating the pipe joint itself without requiring a separate tool or the like.